jemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Music Awards (Part 1)
The Music Awards, Part 1 is the 13th episode of Jem and the Holograms. Plot The annual Music Awards are coming up and both Jem and the Holograms and the Misfits are vying for the Best New Rock Band Award. Pizzazz convinces her father to buy her a music company so Eric can promote them before the Awards are voted on. Jerrica takes the Starlight girls out for a shopping spree. Deidre attempts to show Jerrica a costume just like Jem's, but is quickly dismissed because Jerrica is busy at the moment. Misfits Music is set up directly across the street from Starlight Music, much to Jerrica's annoyance. She gathers the Holograms for a meeting with Synergy, who offers to enhance their act by creating new costumes and special effects. But the meeting turns dangerous when Techrat, Eric's new gadget man, tests out a jamming device that makes all the electrical appliances in Starlight Mansion go haywire including Synergy's lasers. Luckily the disturbance stops before anyone gets hurt. Video's introduces Jem and the Holograms to her friend Danse after she dances to "When It's Only Me and the Music". Danse shows the band around Haven House, which is a safe house for runaway teens. Deidre complains to the other Starlight Girls that Jerrica never pays attention to them anymore. Ashley scoffs at this, reminding her that Jerrica works hard to support them, but Deidre insists that Jem would make time for them. Back at Haven House, Danse asks the Holograms to headline at a special benefit to raise money for Haven House which they agree to do. They go back to Starlight Mansion to begin planning the event. Jem and Rio get into a fight about the new effects she wants to add to the act but doesn't want to let him know that the special effects are Synergy. Deidre interrupts them, but when Jem slams the door in her face, she starts to cry. Then, she decides to run away and Ba Nee wants to join her. Krissie goes with them to keep an eye on them and leaves Jerrica a note. The girls run away to the Misfits, who call social services and anonymously report that Jerrica is mistreating her Starlight Girls. At Starlight Music, Jem finds out from Lin-Z that the Haven House Benefit is the same night as the Music Awards and that missing the awards ceremony would hurt her chances to win the award. She apologizes to Danse and backs out. The Holograms get to the mansion only to find out that there's a social worker looking for Jerrica. He explains that he got a tip that 3 of her girls have run away. Jerrica doesn't know what to say, but Ashley saves them by saying that the girls are handing out flyers for the Benefit concert. The Holograms search everywhere for them, but there is no trace of them. Feeling guilty for ignoring them, Jem calls Danse and tells her that they'll perform at the Benefit Concert because they learned the hard way that somethings are more important than awards. Deidre, Krissie and Ba Nee are not happy with the Misfits and decide to take off. They go to a Misfits concert but can't see anything so they decide to climb up on a speaker scaffolding in order to see the show better. Krissie lets everyone know that she doesn't like it up that high and starts to scootch back down but her foot slips and begins to fall. Songs Featured *"She Makes an Impression" - Jem and the Holograms *"When It's Only Me and the Music" - Jem and the Holograms *"I Am a Giant" - The Misfits Trivia *When Pizzazz talks to her father, his hair alternates from gray to brown. *Danse and Techrat are introduced in this episode as well as the Misfits' new music company, Misfits Music. *"She Makes An Impression" is Christy Marx's least favorite song, mostly because of the music video in which she thinks the Starlight Girls pick out the ugliest clothes you have ever seen on the face of the earth, but Christy liked how they put togheter the lyrics and the message. *According to the poster made by Danse, the Special Benefit Concert of Haven House starring Jem and the Holograms, was held August 3, 1986. *In the script, the stadium where the Misfits performed was called "The Slifer Stadium", as in Roger Slifer. But that name never showed up in the episode, probably because Slifer was the story editor at the time and cut it out for some reason. Instead it was called "Stouffer Stadiums." *Techrat was suppose to be a an androgyneous characters, you weren't supposed to be sure whether this was a male or a female character. But unfortunately, Hasbro didn't like Christy Marx's idea, so Techrat became a male, but he was inspired by Boy George at the time. Quotes *'Krissy': (to Deidre and Ba Nee) I thought they were gonna help us! *'Roxy': Ah, Look. We fed you and you gotta place to sleep. So quit gripping. ---- *'Pizzazz': I thought you should know, Jerrica Benton of the Starlight Foundation, has been mistreating her girls and three of them have ran away. ---- *'Techrat' Pizzazz: I tell you it's mine. (reaching for the disrupter) Give it here. *'Pizzazz': Get lost, you creep. ---- *'Danse' Jem: What about the Music Awards? *'Jem': We've learned the hard way that something's are more important than awards. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Songs